


Midnight: The Dreamers Project

by Writer_of_Time_and_Space



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Clones, Experiment stuck?, FBI or police, Gangstuck?, Gen, Mafiastuck?, Undercover, but they aren't that important, i honestly don't know, ocs again, this time trolls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_of_Time_and_Space/pseuds/Writer_of_Time_and_Space
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Midnight Crew and The Felt, two notorious organizations at each others throats.<br/>The Al-Earthia Police, here to make sure justice is serve.<br/>A possible third group involved planning in the shadows.<br/>Dreamers Project, a new experiment held by both groups.<br/>Now two young kids are sent into each organization for the project to figure out what's really going on.</p><p> </p><p>  <cite>Gain their trust, do whatever it takes to get the job done, but don't take things too personally. <cite></cite></cite></p><p> </p><p>  <cite></cite><br/><cite>The clock strikes Midnight, it's time to begin.</cite><br/>After all, the most interesting things happen in the night.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Night One

Prologue

_**A Message From The A/E. FBI**_

_**For your eyes only**_

_**Subject: Mission Report/ Info Update**_ _ **This report is only to be seen by classified personnel only. If you are not in any way associated with this report it is strongly suggested that you put the report down. If not, we have cameras EVERYWHERE. If you find this by accident step away, if you dare spread this report online or to media sources you will have to be located and be taken care of. Seriously, don’t be stupid.**_

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 _ **In recent news or rather “rubbish made by the media”, there have been reports of two secret organizations lurking the streets of Al-Earthia. Different stories and witness accounts have stated that these groups are killing off random personnel, respected government figures and everyone else in between. Though some descriptions are entirely bizarre and clearly irrelevant, it doesn’t mean that not all these encounters are true. The media, clearly only using this for their entertainment have caused civilians to become a bit disarray of sorts. Before this problem escalates any further we will try to calm down everyone, and convince the media to stop giving such rubbish. Of course that is all we can do for now is try to sustain the propaganda. This where you come in.**_

_**The two of you have been chosen to infiltrate both groups. One will join one and the other one will join the opposite group. We have given you new aliases to go in. You will be joining as a “recruit” or “member” of a new project they are both presenting. We have no indication of what the project is but we hope that you will inform us of the details later. Apparently you both represent qualities that the groups are interested in. Your job is to go in and find out much as you can. We can`t take the risk of destroying both groups so quickly because we have evidence that there is a possible third group. Without much evidence we have to put you in. We understand the danger this puts both of you but you are the only ones capable of doing this. It is possible that you both need to go undercover for a long time. We are expecting a lot from you, don`t fail us now.**_

 

Oh and this report will turn into ashes in the next thirty seconds. Hopefully you're a fast reader.

 

RG began pestering PSI in closed off Memo

RG: Hey did you get the report?  
PSI:Yeah I did. I didn’t get to read fast enough though. The paper turned to ashes in my hands.  
RG: But you read it though?  
PSI: Yup. I can’t believe that they are sending us in.  
RG: What are you talking about?! We have been training for this our entire lives!  
PSI: Yeah but they are sending in two thirteen years olds to this job.  
PSI: That and they aren’t giving us enough info.  
PSI: They are practically sending us in blindly.  
RG: Ha ha very funny. Though I don’t like that we have to send memos like this. I miss typing with the colours and quirks, this is just boring black format.  
PSI: Well we can’t have our identity blown even if we are in a closed memo.  
RG: I know that but this is a pain.  
PSI: Well you have to deal with it. Anyways do you know which one you're going to?  
RG: The location was given on the report. Besides that a member of the group is going to take us to one of their secret bases. Actually I’m at the location right now. I find it quite ridiculous that we have to come at midnight though.  
PSI: So? I’m more of a night time person.  
RG: You’re not the one drinking energy drinks to try and stay awake. That and I had to follow a bunch of clues and directions to get here.  
PSI:That wouldn’t have happened if you just stopped looking through the files of all the gangs for three days straight without taking a break.  
RG: I’ll have you know I try to take cases like these very seriously.  
PSI: That’s great. What did your amazing detective skills tell you about the gangs?  
RG: Geez, that’s a lot of sarcasm right there.  
PSI: No I am genuinely intrigued, please go on.  
RG: Sarcasm.  
PSI: Continue.  
RG: -_-  
PSI: I thought we can’t use quirks.  
RG:It isn't a quirk, it’s a face that is expressing my mood.  
PSI:Really? I didn’t know your eyes can do that. Unless those are your eyebrows.  
RG: Great imagination there, yo  
PSI: Yo? What the heck is that?  
PSI: Hello?  
PSI:Are you still there?  
PSI: If you don’t answer I’m going to your location to get you.  
RG:ohsorrythepersonjustcameandi’mjusttypingreallyquicklyandshitiforgottospacemywritingbutscrewthati’lltalktoyoulaterandgiveyouanupdatebye.

RG ceased pestering PSI in closed Memo

PSI: Okay I guess?  
PSI:See ya.

PSI left closed memo.

RG= Go meet the ominous shadow in the alley

Yeah what could possibly go wrong with that. Staying in a dark alley way waiting at midnight for someone. And you’re only thirteen years old. A lot of things. A lot of things can go wrong. Like various and multiple possibilities. But have been trained for this. If this was a setup you can easily take anyone down. 

The shadowy figure comes closer and you can kind of identify him. “Hey kid.” He says in a rough voice. You jump. “Uh, yeah?” You are way too nervous for this. 

He laughs. “Isn’t it a little late for you to be out here?”

You glare at him. “So what’s it to you?”

He takes a deep sigh. “Come with me.”

“You’re the kid aren’t you? The one I needed to bring?”

“For what exactly?” You accuse.

“You’re the kid who was chosen right? For the project?”

You nod. “What’s this project exactly though?”

He grunts probably tired. “You’ll find out when we get there. Snowman will tell you later, that is, if you’re useful to us.” 

You flinch at his response. He starts walking away and you follow after him. You hope that he has a better time.

PSI: Observe area

You have never seen an area or place so purple. When you were waiting at the train station for the person to show up you end up finding a note giving you a set of directions. You followed them and found an empty building instead. At first you thought it was a joke or something until you found a small platform. You automatically stepped on it and the minute you did you were sent to this place full of purple. It took you a second to get used to the colour and another to realize that a gun was pointed to your forehead.

You hear hoarse laughter. “Huh, a kid like you ending up here?”

You turn around, quick enough to take the gun out of his hand and pin him to the ground. “I’m here for the program.”

He laughs again. “Oh really? Well maybe you’re what we need after all.”

“Who exactly is “we”?” you question.

“Just some people who could help you out. Now are you going to let me go? I won’t be going anywhere.”

You snarl, reluctantly letting him go. He stands up and stretches. “Wow you really have a grip.”

You frown in return. He smiled a bit. “Well come on let’s go to headquarters to meet Spades Slick.”

“Who?”

“The one in charge.”

RG=Follow the man 

You follow the man into a deserted building and for some reason it bothers you. He turns around to see the look on your face.

“Hey relax, we’re just going to teleport to the main base. You don’t have to worry, at least not yet.”

You make a face. “Teleport?”

He sighs and continues to walk inside the building and you follow him to the basement. It is practically dark in there until he turns on the lights. As you look around there is nothing in there except for a dusty rug on the floor. He pulls it out and you cough because of all of the dust.

“Oops sorry.”

You stop coughing to see a platform beneath the rug. “What’s that?”

“Just step on it and you’ll find out.” He jesters you to go on it and you hesitate a bit.

After what feels like forever you step on the platform. It glows and suddenly you feel as if the ground beneath you disappears. That is, for a split second and then you fall flat face to the floor.  
“Ow.”

You hear laughter behind you. The man appears beside you. “Oh sorry, I forgot you never tried this before. Don’t worry I wasn’t this lucky my first time either.”

You rub your nose. “Where the heck are we?” You gaze around until you realize where you are. You stand amazed. “Everything is gold.”

“Yeah it is, now come on you have to be introduced to the one in charge.”

You walk around amazed, following him, almost colliding head on with one of the pillars. He leads through a huge golden hallway to a door at the end. He opens the door.

“Hey Snowman I found a new gue-”

You hear a female voice cut him off. “What do you want Lucky? I’m clearly doing some work-”

Her voice pauses and the man opens the door wide open. You see a lady sitting at a desk. She looks neither troll or human but then again neither does the guy. She is wearing a black hat with the number eight on it and a black and green jacket.

“Oh we have a guest.” She sounds genuinely surprised and shoos off the other guy. He obliges and leaves, closing the door behind him.

“Well what are you doing here young lady?” She begins.

“Um well-” You stutter a bit. “I’m here for the thing? Look I found this paper and it had directions on it-”

She raises her hand and you immediately shut up. “Oh yes the paper, well who cares about that. You’re here now. So tell me about yourself.”

“well, uh my name is-”

“No don’t tell me your real name.”

“What?”

She sighs. “Perhaps I should speak more clearly. You say you found the paper yes? Followed the directions and the clues to get you here with the help of one of my associates. You do realize what time it is. It is way past midnight which for a kid like you it is dangerous for you to be out there at this time at night.”

You give her a confused look. “Sorry?”

“Please don’t be! For you to go out at night is fascinating! Afterall the most interesting things happen in the night. Plus this shows your special. Any other person would look at the paper and throw it out or give up immediately. But no, people like you go out and succeed. Some say it’s just because of luck, or because they found it in the right space, the wind just gave it to them, their minds were made for this or it was in their blood. Well in fact it was all these things!”

She stands up from her desk and pulls out a cigarette and begins to smoke. She walks to the window and leans on the wall, gazing at the scenery outside.

“Do you know what the Dreamers Project is?”

You shake your head. “Uh no.”

That’s what i’m trying to figure out.

She turns to you completely amused. “Would you like me to show you?”

You nod your head.

She walks towards you and then opens the door again. “Well then follow me.”

PSI: How are you doing?

This Spades Slick dude seems like a major pain in the butt. When you were introduced to him in his office he looked definitely interested in you.

“Seriously? Another kid has shown up!”

“Nice meeting you too.” You murmur under your breath.

“Great he’s also a smartass too.” He sighs.

For the next five minutes he asks how did you get here.

Possibly just checking what flaws or traits I have.

After a bit more questioning he takes you to a few floors below his office. “to the lab” he says.

You take a guess at what this means.”Is this where this “project” takes place?”

“Yeah it is, you sure know a lot for a kid like you.” He says.  
For a second you think you messed up for a second until he continues.

“I guess you could be useful afterall.” 

As he opens the lab doors you see multiple glass cases or containers that could easily fit a person inside. 

He sighs. “Well here comes the hard part. I need a sample of your blood.”

“What?” You step away from him.

He doesn’t seem offended by your action and just continues to talk. “Do you know what the Dreamers Project is? Well basically it’s a cloning process. In this “organization” we have the technology to clone you using a sample of your blood. Don’t worry we don’t judge here, I honestly don’t give a damn about the colour spectrum.”

“But why would you want clones?”

“Uh well, consider this. Man I should be more specific, even I don’t know what the heck i’m talking about. Consider these clones a double of yourself. The way the Dreamers Project works is by creating the clone from your blood. This is suppose to make sure the clone can only be controlled by you. The only way you can control the clone is when you put in one of these tubes and are in a sleeping state. While you are “sleeping” a neural signal is sent from your real body to your clone body making you able to use it. That also means you can’t use your clone body and be awake with your real body at the same time or use multiple clones of yourselves.”

He gives you a minute to understand. “Do you get it kid? I don’t want to repeat that again.”

You nod and he continues. “This project has never been tested before but trust me, you won’t die. We set up directions and clues like this for kids like you to find this place.The reason we chose children like you is because you guys strangely have minds that have a strong enough neural signal to control the clones by yourself. By using the clones you can do missions by yourself without putting you realself in danger since it is a glass case that can protect your real self while you're acting around in your clone.”

“What jobs exactly do you want us to do?”

Spades shrugs. “I don’t know yet but I’ll give you mission details along the length of this project. Anyways, the clones if they do die on a mission they simply vanish like an illusion, like consider them a dream version of yourself. But try not to die too much, the cloning is expensive”

“And what happens if I don’t meet the specific qualifications or the clone doesn’t work?”

“Well then we erase your mind and send you back where you came from.”

You feel a little sweaty. You need this to work, your whole mission depends on it.

He looks at you seriously. “So are we going to test this out or what? Once we do there is no going back.”

You nod. He has a grim smile on his face, while holding a syringe in his hand. “Well then let’s get to work.”

RG= Be in your clone self

The Dreamers Project “snowman” has told you about seems quite complicated but you understand. She took a small amount of blood from you for the process to work and then she asked you to sleep in the case. Next thing you know you feel a tingling in your brain and wake up in another tube.

“See that wasn’t so bad, was it?”

You glance around and stumble a bit. She laughs. “Relax it will get some getting used to.”

You’re still in the lab but you see your real self asleep in the case. She says not to worry, that your real self is safe in the glass. She then asks you to follow her.

You hurry to her full of curiosity. “so what do we do now? Now that we know this thing works?”

“well I would like for all of you to get settled in your clones selves until we start missions so for now you can relax.”

You’re confused. “All of us?”

“Oh right, there are other children here too for the project.” As you both walk down the hallway she points outside the window.

You follow her gaze to see ten golden towers. “One of them is yours.” she says. 

You look at her in surprise. “really?”

She smiles. “well yes, as long as you are doing missions for us we will provide you with all you need so one of those towers can be your sleeping quarters. Of course you are free to do whatever you want, this should not intrude with your regular daily lives. The other towers are for the other kids though, the ones who you are going to work with.”

You think to yourself. 

other kids? no way they are going to what you're doing in this place.

Snowman interrupts your thoughts. “Anyways no one in this group of kids need to know all your personal stuff this is why did not ask for your real name. We like to keep things confidential.”

“So what are you going to call me?”

“Well in order to set up some communication we set up a secret system or version of pesterchum for you to communicate. As for names however we are allowing you create your own codename to identify yourself. It could be anything you want.”

You consider what names you use for this.

Then you open your mouth and say your codename sternly. 

She smiles at you. “That is a very interesting name. Now let’s go meet the others.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


RG began responding to classified memo

PSI began responding to classified memo

terraVillein (TV)began responding to classified memo

TV: I believe the both of you have successfully infiltrated both groups?  
RG: Yes, we have sent a report to you explaining of what groups plan to do and the so-called project they are doing.  
TV: Ah yes I received that well that is something we have to look into.  
PSI:I’m guessing we still have to remain in our covers though?  
TV: Yes, but frankly I disapprove of it, after all both of you are still so young.  
PSI: Don’t talk like an old lady. You're only one and a half sweeps older than us.  
TV: True but of course with jobs like these you have to learn to grow up or rather pretend to be something you’re not.  
TV: And the two of you do have the qualifications both groups are looking for. I just wished that you guys weren’t working alone.  
RG: We aren’t. We have you to guide us.  
TV: Well not really, three others will be here too. We will alternate roles so you can update us. You have met them before, yes?  
PSI: You mean Aqua, Ventus, and Ignis?  
TV: Yes, I forgot we still had to use code words here.  
RG: Well we can’t really tell our real names in this line of business.  
TV: I know that.  
TV: Anyways, I will proceed to look through the report you sent.  
TV: This “Dreamers Project” though it is something quite dangerous. The clones and such. I find it strange that both groups have access to technology like this. Unfortunately this is not our priority, you have to search out the possible third group involved.  
PSI: Are you sure this group even exists?  
TV: That’s what we are trying to figure out. Two small groups who have only been fighting each other suddenly and recently start assassinating other people. They gained new weapons and technology that they shouldn’t have. We believe that there is a third group in the mix here, working in the shadows of both groups.  
RG: So our job is to track the last group down and that’s it?  
TV: It’s not so simple, the reason you two are undercover is to gain the trust of both groups and do what must be done.  
TV: I understand that there are kids your age in this group too, in the project.  
TV: My best advice for you is not to get too close to them or create any bonds with them. You have a job to do, don’t let your emotions get a hold of yourselves.  
TV: We don’t know how long you have to be undercover though it could be weeks, months, even years.  
RG: We knew this when we accepted the mission, you don’t have to feel sorry for us, after all we are doing this for justice.  
TV: okay fine. I am expecting the next update in a week or so. Until then, is there anything you still need to report?  
PSI: No.  
RG: I believe we’re good.  
TV: Good.

terraVillein (TV)ceased responding to classified memo

PSI: So how did the “qualification” actually work?  
RG: I am not going to go into detail.  
PSI: Please I’m pretty sure you are dying to say it.  
RG: EVERYTHING WAS FREAKING GOLD.  
PSI:Okay then. You didn'y say what I thought you were going to say  
RG: LIKE EVERYTHING.  
PSI: That’s nice. My place was all purple.  
RG: ugh, why purple of all colours?  
PSI: I don’t know what about you call Derse’s interior decorator.  
RG: Derse?  
PSI: Yeah that’s what the “Midnight Crew’s” main base is called.  
RG: Aren’t we supposed to not figure out where we are working at?  
PSI: Whatever we will figure out anyway.  
RG: Well okay then. The group I have is “The Felt” and their main base is called Prospit.  
PSI:That’s nice.  
RG: Hey, can I ask a question?  
PSI: Go for it.  
RG: Do you have other people with you too, kids like us in Derse I mean?  
PSI: Yeah why?  
RG: Nothing, it’s just that I wonder why they were chosen too, I mean besides all the mind/ dreamer shit. Do you think it’s okay for us to talk to them normally even though we’re faking it?  
PSI: Please don’t tell me have second thoughts about this mission.  
RG: No…, I’m not changing my mind.  
PSI: Good. Remember what Terra said, we AREN’T suppose to get close to them emotionally, we are here for a mission and that’s it.

ignisNomad (IN)began responding to classified memo

IN: Why the heck is this thing is still on?  
PSI: Crap.  
RG: Shit.  
IN: Hey no poop talking here! And what are you guys doing? It’s past like three in the morning. You guys shouldn’t be talking about personal matters in this memo anyway.  
RG: You read all that?  
IN: Yes. Don’t worry your personal shit is down with me.Now log out before “Mother Nature” comes.  
RG: Mother Nature?

terraVillein (TV)began responding to classified memo

TV: WHY IS THIS STILL ON?  
PSI: Oh you meant her.  
RG: I get it now.  
TV: WHY ARE YOU GUYS TALKING LIKE THIS WHEN I'M CLEARLY READING THIS?!  
PSI:...  
RG:...  
IN:...  
IN:...run.  
TV: WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?  
PSI: Bye.  
RG: Goodnight gotta go.

RG ceased responding to memo

PSI ceased responding to memo

TV: Ugh.  
TV: What the heck are you doing Soleil?  
IN: Oh no you forgot to use my code name! Now everyone will know who I am and I’ll be screwed!  
TV: Shut up.  
IN: Just so you know I’m literally laughing here.  
IN: And stop acting so old. You seem more nervous than they are.  
TV: I’m one of the people taking care of them, of course I’ll be worried.  
IN: In a completely mother type way, even though we are all just half a sweep older than them.  
TV:...  
IN: Don’t worry I get what your saying and trust me the others, including myself know.  
IN: And I believe Aqua and Ventus have a lot more shit they are freaking out about.  
IN: I just hope the people in charge know what they’re doing.  
TV: Can we just close the memo already?  
IN: Anything you say best friend.

ignisNomad (IN)ceased responding to classified memo

terraVillein (TV)closed classified memo

 

Warning: This memo will be deleted within the next five seconds. Fire wall will reproduce. If this memo contained any important details it will be stored in a code to be used as future reference.


	2. Night Two: Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been one week now. It's about time these kids got ready for a mission.

Karkat= Lay in bed

Your name is KARKAT VANTAS and you are currently lying down on your bed. You are exhausted, apparently working as a dish boy in a run down restaurant can put a lot on you. Luckily today was the day you quit that stupid job and you did. Now you have a new one, just not one that you would expect. You found this job simply by walking home late at night yesterday. Well no, actually you found this job by getting the crap beaten up to you by Highbloods. This is because you were a lowblood, and here in Al-Earthia lowbloods are still being tormented by Highbloods. So as you’re getting your ass kicked, you start bleeding and you also start freaking out. That’s because not only are you a low blood but you are a mutant, a troll with the blood of humans. If the Highbloods found out that you were a mutant you would never hear the end of this. 

Then, somehow someone comes to your rescue, except this person is neither Highblood, lowblood or human. Instead it is this strange guy dressed in a neon green suit holding a crowbar. And he beats the shit out of all the Highbloods. You lay there, surprised. He just tells you to follow him and you do. So that’s how you got a job with a gang, well you along with like nine other six sweep kids (technically thirteen year olds if you counted in the fact that four of those kids were human.) Except there no one needs to know anything about you, they won’t even know your blood colour. So since no one should know about anything about each other all of you have code names to call yourselves. Your code name is carcinoGeneticist.

Anyway you hear your phone buzzing, the one they gave you, a way to communicate.

arachnidsGrip [AG]  opened Gr8 Now We Have Work To Do Memo

AG: guess what guys?  
AG: we have work to do

carcinoGeneticist [CG] answered memo

CG: WHAT THE FUCK IT'S ALMOST MIDNIGHT  
CG: WHO DO YOU THINK IN THEIR RIGHT MINDS WOULD STAY UP PAST ELEVEN

gallowsCalibrator [GC] answered memo

GC: UH 1 DON’T KNOW, T33N4GERS?  
AG: sorry that we woke you up, I didn’t know it was your 8edtime  
CG: I DIDN’T MEAN ME BUT I NORMALLY DON’T GET MESSAGES FROM PEOPLE AT THIS TIME.  
AG: so you don’t have any friends?  
CG: SHUT THE FUCK UP AND ACTUALLY I DO HAVE FRIENDS. IT’S JUST THAT I AM GOG DAMN TIRED AND I’VE BEEN TRYING TO GET MY EYES TO CLOSE SO I CAN HAVE MY BEAUTY SLEEP.  
AG: well clearly it isn’t working  
CG: YOU CAN’T EVEN SEE ME RIGHT NOW, WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE TO JUDGE

ectoBiologist [EB] answered memo

EB: the fact you're talking like that is the reason why she thinks that

grimAuxillatrix [GA] answered memo

GA: Sadly I Have To Agree With EB And AG  
CG: SCREW ALL OF YOU  
GC: W3LL 1 FOR ON3 TH1NK YOU LOOK GR34T  
CG: THANK YOU  
AG: you know she can’t actually see you right now  
CG: I DON’T CARE  
GC: 4CTU4LLY 1’M BL1ND 1N R34L L1FE  
GA: Really?  
GC: Y34H BUT 1 C4N SM3LL OF YOU, 4ND YOU 4LL SM3LL GOOD  
EB: well that isn’t weird

gardenGnostic [GG] answered memo

GG: oh! what do I smell like?  
GC: W3LL 1F MY NOS3 1S CORR3CT AND 1 T4K3 A B1G SN1FF  
CG: THIS IS GETTING MORE WEIRDER THAN IT SHOULD BE  
GC: HUH? YOU SM3LL L1KE 4 DOG  
GG: correct! I have a dog  
AG: good for y8u now can we all please go 8ack to the real reason why I opened this memo  
GC: C4RRY ON SOUR BLU3BERRY  
AG: what  
GC: YOU SM3LL L1K3 BLU3B3RRY

terminallyCapricious [TC]  answered memo

TC: WeLl WhAt dO i SmElL LiKe  
GC: 1 DON’T KNOW GR4P3 :?  
TC: WeLl tHaT iS JuSt MoThErFuCkInG aWeSoMe  
GA: While That All Seems Nice I Think We Should Go Back To The Matter At Hand  
AG: gr8t, now who else are we missing?  
EB: I think like three more people

gutsyGumshoe [GG]  answered memo

golgothasTerror [GT]  r answered memo

GT: sorry I was busy cleaning my guns, and no it’s not suppose to sound that inappropriate  
GG: golly! when did this message open up? sorry i was also doing stuff. it mainly involves baking cakes.  
GG: okay now we just need the last person

adiosToreador [AT]  answered memo

AT: uH SORRY I’M LATE  
GG: it’s okay, what were you doing?  
AT: uH…, I WAS SLEEPING  
CG: SEE? I TOLD YOU IN YOUR FACE YOU SPIDER BITCH  
AG: yay the grumpy turd got something right. anyway we all have to go to Prospit. It seems we all have our first mission. Now no one answer back i’m going to close this damn memo

arachnidsGrip [AG] closed Gr8t Now We Have Work To Do Memo

And with that everyone signs out of the memo. You glance at the clock and sigh. It’s midnight. Time for things to get interesting.

Karkat/CG = go to meeting.

You sit down in your seat. You look around and see you are the last one here, everyone else is already seated and waiting instructions. You notice everyone is tired and yawning, perhaps because they aren’t used to be somewhere else this late. Normally they would either be asleep or on the internet. You sit between gallowsCalibrator and grimAuxiliatrix. Everyone is talking with each other and you just stay still.

“Something wrong crabby pants?” gallowsCalibrator asks you.

You turn away, not paying attention. 

“Hey, I’m talking to you nubby horns.” She repeats, her voice getting louder.

You continue to ignore her until you feel her breathing close to your ear. “What the hell?!” You yelled backing away from her, almost falling out of your seat. 

“Oh now you can hear me.” 

“Why the heck were you smelling me you creep?”

“Didn’t I mentioned it? I’m blind remember? I’m used to smelling to see my surroundings.”

You sigh, shuffling in your seat. “You know you don’t have to, thanks to this cloning thing, you could regain any of you lost senses.”

“Well, true. I mean I’m used to doing things my way, but this isn’t so bad either.”

She gives you a sharp toothed grin and you grunt back. It’s hard to believe everyone here is about your age. You look at gallowsCalibrator closely. Except you can’t. Her features are always changing, like you can’t identify who she really is. Whenever you think you can see her distinct features, it blurs making you question what she looks like. You guess it’s to secure everyone’s identities, which is good considering you don’t want anyone to know who you really are.

“Geez can’t we get this thing started already?” arachnidsGrip shouts. “I happen to be busy person, you know.”

“Really what the hell could you be doing in the middle of the night?” You yell back.

gallowsCalibrator- you know what, you'll just call her GC. GC cackles. “Yeah what do have to do?”

AG- arachnidsGrip scoffs at the both of you. “Like I’d tell you.”

“Then don’t mention it in the first place!”

“Not to be rude-” grimAuxiliatrix says. “But I believe we should all just wait patiently until we’re given orders.”

“Indeed you’re right.” A sudden voice interrupts.The strong, female voice erupts through the hall. “Hello everyone, sorry to intrude on your sleeping time, but I think we can commence this meeting.”

Everyone immediately shuts up as they turn to her. Snowman, the young woman in the black and neon green jacket. She is neither troll or human but instead is of a another species called carapacian. There species isn’t rare but they mostly don’t show up in large cities. That doesn’t stop her from being so terrifying.

“Now, hello everyone, even though we have already done introductions last week I believe it’s nice to see each other again. Putting that aside, tonight is when we will finally start missions.”

“Missions?” ectoBiologist asks. The girl beside him, gutsyGumshoe tells him to be quiet. You kinda notice how similar they are to each other they are, maybe they’re siblings.

“Well yes, as I said when I spoke to you individually the reason you were chosen or found your place here is because you had special qualifications. We give you what you need in exchange for helping us out. I won’t say everyone’s reasons are for being here but you get the point.”

Everyone nods and grimaces. Some people look away, like adiosToreador and golgothasTerror, as if they are embarrassed on why they are here. arachnidsGrip smiled triumphantly as if being here was a privilege. grimAuxiliatrix and gutsyGumshoe sit perfectly still and have a calm look on their faces. You wonder if what kind of reaction you have. You tell yourself to shut up and listen. After all you can’t take it too personally.

“So are you going to tell us the mission or what?” yells AG, you want to hit her in the face.

“I was getting to that.” Snowman exclaims, also not happy about AG’s attitude. She frowns and presses a button on the remote in her hand. Immediately the screen behind her flickers and displays a map. “This is a map for the coordinates of an old building belonging to the CrockerCorp. Your job is to get some old documents located in the inside of the building.”

“Get some old documents? Then it shouldn’t be so hard then right? Are you just going to send ,like two of us?” ectoBiologist questions.

“No all ten of you will be sent. The area is larger than you think and there is a lot of ground to cover. CrockerCorp is known for it’s food and weaponry. That means that there are multiple traps and dangers surrounding the area. So you all will partner up and cover some ground. Consider this as a teamwork thing. Of course in the future you will work more independently, but it doesn’t hurt to trust each other’s skills. Do any of you have any questions?”

No one says a thing or utters a word. It seems pretty straight forward. She nods as she gives you each a map, to better see things. “Good. Everyone get into pairs and pick one of the five checkpoints to start. From there on you will separate and look for the files.”

You notice everyone is already getting into partners and you swear. You turn to gallowsCalibrator. “Hey do you want to be-”

You get cut off by arachnidsGrip who pushes you and grabs her. “Too late crabby pants she’s my partner.”

“Uh okay?” GC exclaims, following AG. You stare dumbfounded.

Suddenly you feel a light tap on your shoulder. “Excuse me, carcinoGeneticist? Do you not have a partner yet?”

You turn to see the elegant troll in gold, the uniform of all those working for the Felt and for Prospit. grimAuxiliatrix. You shake your head. “No, do you?”

“That’s good, neither do I. So would you like to be partners?”

“It’s not like I have a choice.” You scowl.

You hear her faintly laughing. “Then I suppose we are partners.”

You sigh and look at the map in front of you. “So do you know which checkpoint we should pick?”

“Well considering how three of them are already taken, that means only two are left.” She points to one dot. “So either we take that checkpoint in the middle of the place and spread out-” She points to the other dot. “Or take the one near the fence surrounding the building.”

“The one in the middle, it will be easier.” Yoiu say.

grimAuxiliatrix nods. “You can call me GA if you like, I’ll call you CG. It will be easier this way.”

You nod as you both go for the teleportation platform. Since there is no teleportation platform where you are going you might be in for a rough landing. She tell you wait before you go and grabs a lipstick. 

“What the hell do you need that for?’ You ask.

She winks at you. “You’ll see. You may also need to bring a weapon too.” 

You turn to the weapons vault and grab the dual sickles. In your head you’re thinking why the heck GA will need a lipstick as a weapon. You decide you don’t need to know. Then both of you proceed to the platform. 

In a matter of minutes, after putting in the coordinates you get to your destination. Unfortunately your face meets with the concrete. “Fucking fuck!” You yell. GA also lands, not so gracefully and lands on her butt. She scowls. “I have to get used to this thing.”

You both help each other up and look at your surroundings. You both find out that you are on the roof of the CrockerCorp building.

GA frowns beside you. “We overshot our exact location by a bit but this will do. Hey do you have your earpiece?”

You nod. Finally turning it on, you start to hear some voices. The earpiece is meant as a way so that everyone can talk to each other.

“Testing, testing. This is your captain speaking, we are taking off. Haha is this thing even on.” You hear.

“ectoBiologist shut up! You don’t need to do anything stupid with the device.” You hear a young female scold. You think it’s gutsyGumshoe.

“So has everyone gotten here yet? Oh hey I can see crabby pants and grimAuxiliatrix on the roof. Hiiii!” GC cackles.

“So that means everyone has gotten here, that’s good. I guess we should all start looking for those sealed documents.” GA says.

“Okay sister.” You hear terminallyCapricious say.

“Uh yeah okay.” adiosToreador replies.

Everyone else stays silent and no one talks into the earpiece. Suddenly someone speaks up. It’s gardenGnostic. “Hey guys, is it me or does it feel like we are being watched?”

“Oh no you not going to creep me out with that bullshit.” You say, yelling into the earpiece.

“Please CG, I bet you’d be creeped out by your own shadow.” AG says and then laughs at her own remark.

“Fuck off.”

You and GA make in down stairs and find yourself in the main halls, with small offices. You look around with a flashlight and mutter because it's fucking dark. You continue to look around and GA walks behind you.

“Found anything yet?” She asks.

“No. But I doubt we will, I don’t think this place has been active in a long time.”

“Duh, it’s been abandoned dumbass.” You hear AG say. You forgot your mic was on. “Well thanks for that, I forgot I was seeing the obvious.” You say in a sarcastic tone.

You shine the flashlight around and get startled when you see something appear in front of you. “Holy shit!” You exclaim, falling on your ass.

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?” GA asks.

You sigh and look up frowning. “I’m all right. Stupid painting.” In front of you is the picture of the Condesce, the owner of the CrockerCorp. She smiles sinisterly in the picture, it’s almost haunting.

GA sighs. “Perhaps I should find a light switch. Oh! Here we are.” She notices to the side a switch and she reaches for it.

You widen your eyes and try to reach her. “Wait GA, don-” Too late she already did. You grab her and tell her to duck. “What are you-” She starts to say. Then the darts come out.

You snarl as you slash them away with your sickle, until every one of them is gone. “GA there are fucking traps here.”

She looks amazed. “I’m sorry, I must have forgotten. Thank you for the save though.”

You grunt. “Well I guess we have to be more careful.”

You both sigh in relief but you are starting to hate this place. It’s like a fucking booby trap. A minute later you hear screaming coming from gutsyGumshoe and ectoBiologist.

“What the hell are you guys screaming about?” You say, screaming back into your earpiece.

“Fiddlesticks.” gutsyGumshoe says.

“What?” GA says.

“I think gardenGnostic is right. We aren’t alone.” She mutter and the rest you hear is static.

“What the heck? Answer you stupid Gumshoe!” You yell. For a second both you and GA glance at each other. What have you gotten yourself into?

That glance only lasts a second until you are interrupted by an arrow barely missing the top of your head. “Who the fuc-” You say as you duck.

You see two people standing there, you can’t define their exact features but you notice their purple uniforms shining in the dark.

“So there are more of you?” A young male voice says.

“Purrhaps they want to play.” A female voice says. Oh god, was that a cat pun?

You hear them talk to each other some more and you and GA stand shocked. Your hear a mutter coming from near the male voice. Shit do they have earpieces too?

“AC, we have orders to attack them.” The voice says. You hear the sound of an arrow being directed at you.

“AC quickly agrees and readies her claws for a cat fight.”

You notice GA holding on to her lipstick and you grip on your sickles. A few words slip out as you head straight for them. “You gotta be fucking kidding me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha. I'm sorry this is so confusing but it will make sense later on. All the names or "codenames" all belong to prospit. Except for AC, because she and the other dude belong to Derse. I'll make a list of who's who to make it easier later on. Anyway thanks for reading and if you have any questions or comments ask away! 
> 
> Next Chapter- Night Two: Two Sides


	3. Night Three: Two Sides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has a reason for being here, right?

Half an hour ago

“So let me get this straight, you’re going to send us out to an abandoned building and get some pieces of paper?” You say.

“Yes. If you have problems don’t come whining to me because I don’t want any of your bullshit.” Spades Slick says, the leader of Derse says.

You mumble in your seat and beside you tipsyGnostalgic giggles.

“It’s okay turntock- turnheck- turntechGodhead. We’ll be fine. Besides if we are all sent out that must mean this is a very serious mission!” She says.

“Not really, you guys just need to, I don’t know focus on teamwork?” Slick snarls.

He gets up from the table and begins to leave. “I honestly don’t care what you guys do, I just want the papers. Now go off and do what you're told!” He makes his way to the door and slams it behind him.

“Well that was certainly something.” twinArmageddons says with disdain.

“I guess we all have to do our jobs though.” cuttlefishCuller says.

“The best thing to do this in the most effective way is to split up into groups of two and split up to survey the area.” tentacleTherapist says.

“Yeah that would be best. I guess we start partnering up.” apocalypseArisen says.

You sigh as you get out of your seat. Someone puts their hand on your shoulder. “Bro, you’re my partner.”

You look at the person behind you. He looks so similar to you, except for the hair and the stupid anime shades he’s wearing. You just nod to him and get your sword.

Your name is Dave Strider, aka turntechGodhead and you are a thirteen year old human boy who is working for a mafia group. Well not exactly, you’re just here for that program, the Dreamers’ Project. It’s basically a cloning thing or process really. You don’t want to go to the specifics.

You step on the teleportation platform like everyone else and set the coordinates for the old CrockerCorp. Within a minute you find yourself standing in the middle of a forest outside of the building. You turn on your ear piece.

“So is everyone here or did someone get stuck in the transportation thingy? I’m looking at you caligulasAquarium.”

“Ha ha very funny. I made it out fine, nice to know you care.” CA shouts into the earpiece.

“I don’t.” 

“Hey guys, this place is abandoned right?” TA asks.

“Yeah why?”

“Well it looks like there are two people walking around the building.I can’t see who they look like”

“Gasp! Maybe they are ghosts coming back to haunt the place!” AA says excitedly.

“Doubt it. Anyway, what should AA and I do?” TA asks.

“Attack them.” CA offers.

“No, make friends with them!” CC retorts.

“We’re on a mission, they could be here to stop us.” CA yells back.

“Oh shit one of them has a pitchfork and the other one has a hammer, I don’t think we can befriend them.” TA yells. “We are now in combat with them- fuck we need help here!”

“tipsyGnostalgic and I will go.” tentacleTherapist says. “Everyone else, find the documents.”

“So there are more of you.” CT says.

“What?” You ask

”We also have encountered some people.” CT says.”Do we attack?”

timaeusTestified answers.”Yeah, just keep them busy.”

“Alright.”

You mutter as you and timaeusTestified,TT walk through the forest outside the building. “What the heck? Is this some sort of test or something.”

“Dude, shut up.” He says. He turns and points to the lone person walking around. “It seems we met another person. 

You stare.”How many of theses people are there?”

TT sighs beside you. “It doesn’t matter. Can you handle that person?”

“You’re asking me to fight?”

He narrows his eyes at you, that’s what you guess. You can’t tell because of his stupid shades again. “Yeah, I’m going to survey the area. You can take care of the person there, unless you want to survey the area instead? By yourself. Alone at night.”

“I can handle myself. Fine I’ll fight, just don’t come whining when you get scared.” You whisper.

He gives you a thumbs up. “Then I leave it to you.”

You roll your eyes and watch as he dashes out, being so silent that he hardly makes a noise. You grip your sword and sigh. You can’t tell who the person walking around is, maybe you need to take off your shades. Yeah how about no. You finally decide to get out of the bush and silently ambush the person. Being silent you walk up near the person, keeping your distance behind a tree. Now if you could just get clo-

“Who’s there?!” A female voice calls out. It sounds pitchy and young, as if belonging to a girl your age.

Seeing a glimpse of a weapon in the person’s hand you duck and hide behind the tree. A few seconds later you hear the sound of a rifle and a bullet penetrating the tree. The person has a gun?! Okay now you know that these aren’t some ghosts. They are real, living people here for a reason..

“Who ever you are I have a gun, and I can shoot. I’m quite the sharp-shooter!” She yells.

You can softly hear her footsteps approaching the tree you’re hiding behind. The atmosphere getting tense. Well here goes nothing. You almost stand up to find a rifle being pointed to your head. Shit.

You find yourself looking up, still half way kneeling on the ground. Now you can somewhat identify what the person looks like. She wears a uniform that shines gold under the light of the moon compared to your purple one. She looks surprised and off guard as if you weren’t the opponent she was expecting. You realize her hand is on the trigger and the rifle itself is shaking. She can’t shoot you. Now’s your chance.

“Who the heck ar-” She starts. You cut her short with a sword to her throat.

“Someone just passing by, now what’s a girl like you doing here?” You ask, still kneeling on the ground and your sword still on her throat.

“None of your business! Now why are you here?” She yells her, rifle still aimed at your head.

You shrug, trying to play it cool despite the situation. “I just said I was passing by, looking for something.”

“And that is?”

“I don’t know if I can tell you, we just met. Buy me dinner first and then we’ll get somewhere.”

“Hey!” You realize that her voice has risen a bit, if you could see her face it probably be flustered.

“Then again-” You immediately get up and kick her legs so she falls down.She screams slightly as she falls. Kicking her rifle away you still have your sword resting on her neck. “I have business to take care of. Now be a good girl and stay down. You shouldn’t be up this late.”

“Well what about you?! I bet you are looking for the papers too!” She yells. “Wait, crap.”

“No go on, I’m interested. Afterall, it is weird of you to wear a uniform. Who do you work for?”

She laughs. “Like I’d tell you, my comrades will help me!”

You smile confidently. “I have comrades too, I think they’ll be busy. So I guess you’re stuck with me. The only thing I can do now is to interrogate you. In case you’re wondering, interrogate is a fancy way of saying that I’m going to ask you questions.”

“You’ll have to kill me before I’d tell you anything!”

“I’m pretty sure I can do that.” You let the sword dig into her neck, causing a cut. She winces but gives you a smug smile, asking for it.

With one swing you could kill her and you can carry on. Except one thing is stopping you. Could you really kill someone? Sure you are okay dying, you are just a clone of yourself. This girl on the other hand-you aren’t so sure. Are you okay leaving a dead body here? Dammit Strider when did you get this worried? It shouldn’t matter, you have a job to do. 

It would be easier if she wasn’t staring at you though. You can somewhat see her eyes, bright green ones, glare at you. It’s mesmerizing, making you hesitate. Her face may seem smug but her eyes look terrified. She looks about your age and that’s shocking. Can you really kill a kid like you? Her eyes don’t look away from you as she lies on the floor. You notice your sword trembling. If you have to make a decision you better do it now.  
You can do this, one slice and that’s it.

You can, it’s easy.

Just do it, just-

You can, you can, You-

Can’t.

“gardenGnostic!” A male voice screams.

You look up to see a person running up to you, a boy. He looks furious. Oh he’s also wearing gold, he isn’t one of your comrades.

Everything happens so quickly. You see him with a weapon, a gun, being pointed at you. You are slow to react. You try to raise your sword and use it to deflect what’s going to come at you. 

You’re too slow.

A gunshot rings out and suddenly you feel a sharp pain.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dave/ TG= Be AC

Your real name is Nepeta Leijon and you are an olive-blood working for Derse and the Midnight Crew. For what you ask? Well it’s rude to ask but let’s just say you are a stray cat trying to survive. AC stands for arsenicCatnip, because you love cats and cat puns. You consider yourself a huntress and you aren’t fond of being hunted.

“AC readies her claws for a cat fight.” You say raising your hands to reveal sharp claws.

In front of you are two figures, trolls in gold uniforms. You have been given instructions to attack. Your partner, CT (who initials won’t be announced for a number of reasons) aims his bow again at them.

One of them is yelling out a bunch of swears, which is quite amusing. “*ac is amused by the many swears her opponents make. CT, can I attack?”

He nods to you. “Yes, we have been ordered to. We can not fail this mission.”

“Well I don’t intend to.” You say. Then you lunge into them.

“CG..” The female troll in gold starts. 

“FUCK THIS SHIT.” He yells and starts running towards you too. You only realize now that he wields two sickles in his hand. Well this may be fun.

He swings wildly with no real strategy and it looks ridiculous to you. But it is terrifying. Like a flurry of blades he makes his way to you. You dodge his attacks with your weapon of choice, your claws. Being agile and quick you easily dodge and successfully scratch him on the neck, an instant kill.

He winces but stops you from doing anymore damage with his twin sickles. You notice he doesn’t bleed. That’s weird.

“What’s wrong?” You ask. “Is the kitty cat having a hissy fit?”

“You did just fucking not.” 

“Try me. CT now!” You push off the male troll and move out of the way. CT still having his bow aimed at the troll, releases the arrow.

Easily the troll swings his sickle, cutting down the arrow. He laughs. “Was that fucking it?! You got to try better than that!” 

Faintly you hear CT smirk. “I wasn’t done.” In a matter of seconds he sends an assault of over ten arrows at him. It’s obvious he’s going to lose now.

“Fucking-”

Suddenly you perk your ears to hear a whirring noise, a chainsaw?! 

The female troll, which you forgot was here too, steps in front of her comrade with a chainsaw in her hand. With one slash you see her take down all ten arrows without breaking a sweat. You have never seen someone elegantly use a chainsaw like that. You and CT stand with mouths wide open as you both hear the arrows, now destroyed, drop to the floor.

“That is quite rude of you. Did you forget about me?” She huffs.

CT blantly answers. “Well yes, actually.”

“Well that’s just plain rude.”

Huh, maybe this mission is not as easy as you thought. “CT cover me for a sec, I need to make an a call to everyone else.”

AC= Be CC

Out of everyone this place is the most unsettling to you. Probably because this is your past. Or maybe because you’re crashing into your mother’s old building. Yeah you heard that right. To be more specific your name is Feferi Peixes, aka cuttlefishCuller. If that name sounded familiar that would be because you are HEIR TO AL-EARTHIA. Well no your mother just rules it, you will too soon enough. You out of every single person who joined the Dreamers’ Project you are the least likely to have a reason to join. In fact your reason is probably shitty.

“CC, you know your way around here, do you know where the documents are?” caligulasAquarium asks.

You nod and lead the way.

The troll beside you, one who has added a scarf to the Derse uniform is someone you know very well. caligulasAquarium is known in real life as Eridan Ampora, a seadweller like you. He is a violet-blood and happens to be your moirail. He understands you well enough and has let you join the project, only if he could join along as well. You agreed. Now you two are in a situation where you have to steal from your mother.

Outside you hear gunshots and yelling. It’s your comrades, if you can call them that, fighting against those people in golden uniforms. For a second you stare out the window where you see tentacleTherapist and TipsyGnostalgic in pursuit of two girls in gold. You faintly hear one of them cackle. 

“This is timaeusTestified reporting in. turntechGodhead has been...injured. We came across more of those people and we split up. I found him surrounded by two people in gold uniforms. I have him with me. It seems like the people in the gold outfits are after the same thing as we are.”

“arsenicCatnip reporting in! We have proceeded in combat with the trolls in gold. If what TT says is true, we have to quickly get our paws on the papurrs! Whoever hasn’t come in contact with any of those members has to quickly get them! AC out.”

You look to CA and he nods. “I guess we have to search for them.”

You both start running. You lead CA into the office.

“Here we are, this was one of mother’s offices. I remember coming here when I was little. She used to keep special documents in that cabinet over there.”

“Well let’s get to work.” Grunting he opens the cabinet and coughs due to the dust.

You giggle. He glares at you. “Shut up.”

You both scan through the cabinet finding the pages. You gasp. “Is this it?!” You raise up a folder with documents inside.

CA grabs the papers from you and looks at them. He nods. “Yeah this is what we're looking for, let’s go.”

With that you both run out of the room and try to relocate with everyone to get out this building.

“We should be able to go to our original rendezvous point in a few minutes. Anyway swing a left here.” CA says.

“Where the mother fuck are we supposed to find these papers?” You hear a voice say.

“Uh I don’t know, but it should be in one of the rooms here.” Another says.

You freak out. “There ar-mmph!”

CA clamps his hand over your mouth. “Shh. Let’s hide in this room.”

You nod and both of you retreat back into another room. He releases his hand. “Sorry about that CC I just had to make sure they wouldn’t hear us.”

“Who were they?”

CA scowls. “I think they are from the other group here, I saw a glimpse of their golden uniforms. I think they were two male trolls. Shit that means we’re stuck here until they leave. This is going to be a problem. Maybe we can jump out of the window? I mean it may be possible but- CC?”

You stop listening to CA and stare at the picture in front of you. It’s a picture of the Condesce, your mother. She stares at you intently underneath her fuchsia goggles and eyes. You feel yourself touching your hair, only to find that your fins aren’t there.

This is what you’re going to become, you know. Leading a succession after the scariest woman on Al-Earthia.

“Fef? What’s wrong?” CC asks, using your real name this time.

“Huh? Oh it’s nothing.” You say with a smile.

He gives you a worried expression. “Fef..”

“No seriously I’m fine. Now let’s get-”

Your sentence ends with a loud smash. You and CA turn to see the door, now broken. In comes two trolls in gold.

“Well look at that, you guys have the motherfucking papers. Now give them here.” One snarls.

“Uh yeah! Hand them over.” The other says, not as intimidating as the other one though.

“Like we would!” You shout, gripping on the papers.

CA raises his “science stick” at them. “CC I’ll take of them you jump out of the window.”

“What?! No I’m not going to!”

CA sighs. “Our entire mission revolves around getting those papers. If you get to the base first then we’ll all get to go back.”

“Still-” Your sentence gets cut off again by a whirring chainsaw. It cuts a hole into your room, where another troll in gold runs in with arrows after her.

Three others run in, one swearing too much, another one grunting and the other making cat noises. You recognize the one grunting and the one making the cat noises.

“centuarsTes-CT? AC?” You yell in confusion.

“Oh look it’s CC and CA! Oh you also have the pawpurrs! That’s purrfect!”

“Oh you gotta be shitting me! They have the papers now?” One of the trolls in gold ask.

“It does not matter at the moment,” The other girl scolds. “The important thing is to get those papers off them.”

“You’re motherfucking right sista.” 

“Uh yeah!”

“That’s cute and all but you’re not getting them. Everyone we have the pawpurrs, return to base right now!” AC says. “CT do the thing.”

“Of course.” CT aims arrows at the ceiling and releases them.  
“What the heck is that suppose to do?” One asks.

His answers are soon answered when gas starts to fill the room. The people in gold start coughing. While they are distracted you see AC pounce on CT’s back. CA does the same and carries you up, princess style.

“What are you doing?” You ask.

CT looks to the both of you. “Are you ready? CC you have the papers right?”

CA nods and you are confused. “Yeah, why are you-”

Ct punches the window, and you hear the glass shatter. “Hold on” CA says.

That’s when you jump. With AC on CT’s back they jump right after you, leaving those other people in the room.

“We’re going to fall!” You scream. Seconds before you smash into the ground you close your eyes. When you open them you see you are back on the teleportation platform on Derse. You blink in amazement.

“Welcome back guys! I see you have the papers.” Slick says, greeting you.

One by one people return back first CT and AC, then AA and TA. Soon everyone starts to return except for turntechGodhead and timaeusTestified, you wonder where they are? 

“You can get off now.” CA says, gesturing for you to get off.

“Oh sorry!” He then puts you down.

After a few minutes of waiting. turntechGodhead and timaeusTestified arrived.

“Well you guys are la-” CA starts. He is ignored and turntechGodhead rushes past him walking straight to Spades Slick.

He grabs him by his tie. “What the hell is your problem?!”

Feferi/CC= Be Dave Strider/ TG

You fall to the ground in shock. You overhear the girl and the guy talk.

“GG are you okay?” He asks.

“I’m fine GT.”

You hear a sigh. “Good. Now I’ll take care of him.”

You hear a gun click again. “Wait don’t!” The girl screams.

“What are you doing?!”

“Stopping you! Do you really want to kill someone?! We don’t know if shooting him will kill him? I mean you already shot him in the ar-”

“I did right? So why isn’t he bleeding? He is part of the project too GG, except he’s not on our side. He won’t die, at least I don’t think so.”

You hear the gun again and even though you can’t see it, you know it is directed at you. For a second there you realize that you were going to die. Well almost.

The gun shot rings out and the bullet clashes with metal.

“What the-”

“Who are you?!”

“Ha, someone definitely not on your side.” A male voice says wait no you recognize that voice.

“timaeusTestified?”

“Yeah, pretty much. You really handled yourself didn’t you?” He laughs.

“Shut up.”

On your mic you can hear AC talking.”Everyone we have the pawpurrs, return to base right now!” Well that’s a good thing to hear.

“Well I guess I’ll go exterminate them or something.”

“Yeah-wait what?”

He runs to them with his sword in hand. Both try to shoot but miss. In a mere few seconds he has his sword ready to swing at the girl. You can’t believe you’re doing this. 

You rush into the scene and with your sword, you stop him.Your sword clangs with his. He looks at you. “What are you-?” He notices that the other are getting ready to aim again.

He mutters a swear. “You gotta be fucking kidding me.” He grabs you and puts you over his back.

“Hey!”

He then starts running away from them.

“TT let me down!”

He ignores you.”This is timaeusTestified reporting in. turntechGodhead has been...injured. We came across more of those people and we split up. I found him surrounded by two people in gold uniforms. I have him with me. It seems like the people in the gold outfits are after the same thing as we are.”

After a reasonable distance from them and also the building. Then he drops you.

“Ow, thanks for the soft landing.” You say in a sarcastic tone.

“Turn your mic off.” He says.

“What?”

“I said turn your mic off!!” He yells.

He glares at you through his shades and you can tell he’s pissed. Reluctantly you turn your mic off. He does the same and then speaks.“What the hell do you think you were doing Dave?!”

You tense when your real name is called out. Okay so you may have forgot to mention that your partner for this mission, timaeusTestified, was your older brother. Oops. His real name is Dirk Strider and right now he’s pissed. “I don’t know stopping you from killing someone?”

He screams in frustration. “Dave, they are like us, they work for the project.”

“What?” You take a moment to step back and think. With everything happening so fast you didn’t recognize the fact that you got shot in the arm.

“And you also got shot. Now they know we can’t die either. Anyways are you okay?” The quick second of rage ends and now he sounds slightly worried.

“Yeah I’m fine, whatever let’s go back.”

“Dav-”

“Don’t call me that. I’m suppose to turntechGodhead remember?” You both turn back on your mics and head back to Derse through the teleportation platform. 

When you arrive you see that you guys were the last ones to come back.

“Well you guys are la-” CA starts. You walk past him and up to Spades Slick. For some reason you seem very mad.

“What the hell is your problem?!” You yell.

“Excuse me? And hands off the tie kid.”

“Did you know? Did you know that there was another group?”

“Group? I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t lie! We encountered a bunch of people in gold at the old CrockerCorp building!”

“Turntech, is indeed right,” tentacleTherapist says. “During our mission we saw people our age with weapons. It seemed clear they were after the same thing we were.”

“Gold huh? Damn I didn’t think ‘they’ would have the project too.”

“They?!” everyone asks in unision.

“Do you know of an organization called ‘the Felt’ ?”

“You mean,” CC cuts in. “The same organization of the mysterious guys in neon green suits who have attempted assassinations on the Condesce?”

Slick nods. “That’s the one. I didn’t know they also had the equipment too for the project.”

“So,” AA asks. “That means there are kids like us actually in the project, working for the Felt?”

“Yeah pretty much.”

“And if we were, perhaps to encounter them again on a mission?” tentacleTherapist asks.

Spade Slicks smiles. “Kill them of course.”

With your hand still gripping on his tie you scream in his face. “You want us to kill people?”

He shrugs. “Not kill but I guess get rid of.”

“You telling us to kill,” tipsyGnostalgic says, trying to understand the words.

“Well what do you think you were going to do when you got here? We are giving you what you all that you need, you don’t think your not going to get your hands dirty because of it. We are asking you to steal and kill, we are a mafia group for crying out loud!”

“But that’s wrong!” CC yells.

“Wrong?” Slick laughs. “Darling you agreed to sign up for this. It is wrong but so is the government system! What we are asking to do already makes you criminals. You all stole documents from the Condesce’s old building! Starting right now you are all criminals!”

His words sends shivers through you. “And do you have a problem with that? Huh, turntech?” He punches you in the arm where you got shot.

“Ow.” wincing in pain you release his tie.

“The way this project works is that you can’t die while you are in your clone self. You will still feel pain though, like how your arm probably feels like hell now. If you can’t stand this or do what I say then maybe the reason you're here for is not that important at all.”

You glare at him, still clutching your arm.

“Everyone has a reason for being here, if you don’t like how this operation works then leave! I don’t care.”

He laughs as he walks out the room. “We can always erase your memory and find a new kid to take your place.

Once he leaves the room everyone else remain silent because of shock. After a few minutes you storm out of the main building and go to your own tower, the one made for you. No one stops you, not even Dirk. As you reach your own tower you slam the door and go to your own room. With a heavy sigh you land on your bed.

“Everyone has a reason for being here, if you don’t like how this operation works then leave! I don’t care.”

It’s only been one week since you’ve been here and you already want to leave. But then again you can’t. This is the most stable “job” you had in weeks. You can’t leave, your reason for being here is too important for you to walk out. Dirk also can’t do everything by himself if you give up now. Since the Midnight Crew takes care of everything you need you shouldn’t complain about it. Everyone has a reason for being here and this is yours. You sorta wonder what everyone else did to get here or their reasons for being here. 

You recall the people in gold you met. “gardenGnostic” was it? She was the girl who was willing to die for the sake of keeping information secret. Then again she probably knew that she wouldn’t die, but her cone would dissolve. You remember her bright, green eyes staring at you with fear. 

“If everyone did had a reason, what happened to you?” You mutter.

“What horrible thing did you experience to get stuck in this situation? That you were that desperate enough to join a project like ours?”

You will not get the answer to those questions yet. For you, and everyone else who joined are still just children. The answer will come clear to you, it will just take a long time. But as sad as it is, this project was based off another one so long ago. It failed due to someone’s fault and that someone is also the reason you are all here.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The time now is three in the morning. It is assumed that both RG and PSI have begun their infiltration of the group and thus began missions. “Chief” believes that the process will go well. Although we have no clear idea of how the Dreamers’ Project came to be we can guarantee that it may be associated with this third organization. Then again it’s too early in this mission so we can’t say for sure. As expected RG and PSI will now report. This is all that can be said for now. I will report what information we will receive later in the day.

“aquaSovereign” 

-Message sent

It’s too early to deal with all of this, or rather too late in the night. You yawn, perhaps you should start organize your schedule better so you get more sleep. Then again you assume everyone else is tired, you have no right to whine about it either. There isn’t much you can describe yourself as only by your code name, “aquaSovereign”. If anyone knew more than that then you might be dead. That is because you do not “exist” in Al-Earthia. Only a handful of people know your true name and no real names can be used here. 

In this organization, the Al-Earthia FBI agency, or rather the hidden branch of it, there are a lot of things hidden. Personal info on each agent is classified, along with their history and current standings. The best thing to do is not question it and carry on the job you were chosen for. The only person who knows almost everything is the “Chief”. She is the most shadiest person here though. She created this secret branch in the FBI solely to investigate the “Dreamers’ Project”. Only two people in the organization know her real identity or actually had physical contact with her. That would be yourself and another comrade of yours. From meeting her you find her quite odd. For someone who is so mysterious there must be something she is hiding, which you notice from the few time you met her. Although curiosity is brimming in your mind you hope that everything will be explained in due time.

 

Slowly getting used to the routine you stay in your office and await the report those two have. You still have to address the other “four” agents to their own missions, ones that revolve closely around the Dreamers’ Project. Based on how slow RG and PSI are going to reply it seems that you might be late.

aquaSovereign opened “Report 1” memo

AS: This is aquaSovereign awaiting both of your separate reports on the “project”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's another chapter! I apologize if it is confusing but it will make sense soon. This chapter was told in the view or the Derse Dreamers. And yeah this is kinda messed up really. As it has been repeatedly said everyone has a reason for being here, some are sad and some are just stupid. In the end it comes down to "enevitable" due to this third organization. aquaSovereign is an OC of mine ans as it turns out more OCs will show up. (I really need to stop this) Anyway I hope you enjoyed the long chapter and see you next time! (Perhaps after exams and stuff)
> 
> Next Chapter- Report 1: What They Don't Know
> 
> *Also, Happy (belated) Birthday Karkat!


	4. Report One: What We Know And What They Don't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a simple report

aquaSovereign opened “Report 1” memo  


AS: This is aquaSovereign awaiting both of your separate reports on the “project”.

-RG logged onto chat

-PSI logged onto chat

AS: I suppose your first mission in the organizations were successful? Or am I wrong?  
RG: well if you are talking about me, I failed  
PSI: We, on the other hand got the papers  
RG: Shut up.  
AS: Well that sounds good, I guess. Not really due to the fact that the two of you snuck into government property to steal official information that is classified.  
PPSI: We were just doing what we were told.  
RG: You’re Aqua right? Just to make sure before we carry on with the discussion.  
AS: I think that’s what the “aqua” in aquaSovereign implies. Not that it wasn’t obvious anyways.  
RG: No sorry, it’s just that we never truly talked to you in this sort of thing. So uh hi.  
AS: Why hello. You don’t have to talk so standard with me, we all know each other anyway.  
PSI: Yeah but the fuchsia colour is a little bit intimidating.  
AS: Ah right, well you can’t change your blood colour.  
RG: That and what Ignis calls you.  
AS: Like what?  
PSI: aquaSovereign, the Snow Queen.  
RG:The Cold-blooded,spear wielding Monarch.  
PSI: The Winter Empress of the Seasons  
RG: Ruler of the Icelands  
PSI: Seadweller of the cold, dark vast ocean abyss.  
AS: You can stop now. Damn it, he comes up with such overrated names. It’s like Terra and “Mother Nature”. He really needs something to do instead of create these names.  
AS: Anyway, that is not important. PSI, your group received the papers, correct? Then were you able to see what the papers were about then?  
PSI: No, CC had the papers so I couldn’t see them up close.  
RG: Who is CC?  
AS: That doesn’t matter. Hmm okay PSI. Well that’s all I had to ask so you can both be dismissed.  
RG: Wait! I still have a question.  
AS: Okay then, shoot.  
RG: Do the people in both Derse and Prospit not know that the opposing group is doing the project?  
PSI: Yeah everyone looked pretty shocked when they heard that.  
RG: Not to mentioned that a lot of people were pissed.  
PSI: Slick would kick out anyone who cared too much about it.  
RG: Snowman found it quite peculiar.  
AS: Huh, well that is indeed strange, considering that both have the exact same technology.  
AS: I’ll look into it. Is that all?  
PSI: Well as long as we are into the topic, how did both organizations get the technology? Terra said we don’t need to look into that but what happens if it’s tied to the third group? If there is a third group in the first place.  
AS: Well that’s difficult to explain, even I don’t know.  
AS: I’m sorry I can’t help specify.  
AS: Is that all you needed to say?  
RG: Yes, I think so.  
AS: Very well, sorry to have keep you awake at such a late hour.  
PSI: No it’s fine don’t worry about it.  
AS: Then I wish you goodnight and goodluck with the progress  
RG: Wait, aren’t you going to sleep too?  
AS: Not right a way, I still have business to take care of.  
PSI: Ugh, well that sucks.  
AS: I suppose, but it’s nothing you need to worry about. Now you better get some rest.  
RG: Alright goodbye, Snow Queen  
PSI: Night, Winter Empress  
AS: Ugh really you guys?

-RG logged out of chat

-PSI logged out of chat

AS:(sigh) very well.

-aquaSovereign closed “Report One” memo

Memo will be discarded in the the next five seconds. Fire wall will reproduce.All info from memo will be stored for personal use or for reference for future reports if need be. 

Elurra= Go do what you have to do.

Who is this Elurra you speak of? She does not exist in any way possible. It must be a mistake. Perhaps you are referring to some one el- Okay enough with the bullshit. You’re name is Elurra Baridi, best known by your codename, aquaSovereign. You hoped to not reveal your name yet, but here it is, exposed. Not that it matters now anyway. You are seven and a half sweeps old, which in human years would be about sixteen and a quarter years old. As mentioned you are a fuschia blood, a rare colour, one of a seadweller and of royalty. You don’t want any random person to know. Especially the Condesce, who would perhaps see you as a threat to her throne. It shouldn’t matter though since she already has a descendant who would earn the throne from her anyway.

Now that the transmission is completed now you have to get to the other thing you had to do. You leave your office and close your computer. As you walk through the halls of the agency you realize that you are alone. It is quite silent, since mostly everyone has gone home for the day. Walking down the empty halls, you could only hear your heels clicking against the marble floor. Wow this is a long hallway. When you finally reach your destination you see a huge, closed door.

When you open it you are met with seven other faces, who have been waiting for your arrival. Most seem exhausted and you could see why. You notice the clock hand on the three. You weren’t expecting the memo to take so long.

“Your late Elurra.” A male troll yells out.

“Shut up Ignis, and I go by Aqua.”

“Why don’t we just use our real names, we all know each other anyway.” He huffs.

The female troll besides him elbows him in the stomach. “Because we need to start making a habit of that. And put your feet down from the table.”

“Yes mother nature.”

“Oh shut it.”

“Um excuse me?” Another voice cuts in this time, one belonging to human female. “Not to intrude on your little banter but I believe there was a reason you four asked the rest of us to come? Otherwise I wouldn’t come at so late in the night.”

“Fate’s right,” The human beside her, the one with glasses and bearing a slight resemblance to her sighs. “It’s three in the morning and I am really tired.”

Another girl yawns.”Do we really have to talk about this now? I doubt what all four have to say is important anyway. Can’t it just wait until later in the day?”

“Yeah otherwise, i’m bailing.” Another one says, already stepping out his seat.

“No! Mark sit your butt down, Lily stop yawning and Cole quit complaining!”

All three of them frown. “Yes mother nature.”

“Guys!”

“Ahem.” The final troll interrupts. He stands up and holds four folders in his hands. “Yeah, it’s about time we got to business. As you can see, Elurra, aquaSovereign has arrived.”

You sigh and mutter a thank you as you sit beside Duille, the one holding the folders. Then you begin. “As all four of you know, you all will receive your major assignments starting today. What those assignments are on the other hand is what we’re going to explain to you.”

“Wait our assignments?!” Lily asks shooting up from her seat. “I thought we we’re getting those tomorrow.”

“Technically it is tomorrow. We apologize for bothering you at such a late hour but we thought you got your cases before the sun came up.” Maluwa, who everyone calls “mother nature” says.

“So to continue,” Duille adds.”All four of you will receive a folder containing five names.”

He hands you two folders, which you give to Fate and Cole. Maluwa receives the other two, which she gives to Lily and Mark.

“Names?” Fate asks, already peering through the contents of the folder. “What so special about them?”

“Well you see, these names are actually just code names used by people in two organizations. Those two organizations are-” Duille’s sentence gets cut off by Mark’s laughter.

“Am I reading this right? It says centaursTesticle. Centaurs. Testicle. Is this an actual codename or a joke?”

Lily looks at the paper beside him and sighs. “No. you’re right. It says centaursTes- that.” She shivers in disgust.

“Okay despite that, we want you to find out their real identities and their history.”

“So what we’re stalkers now?” Mark asks.

“No, you are agents looking for specialized information. We all believe the names in those folders are not simply coincidence.”

“So then what are these names exactly? You can’t just send us out with random-”

You sigh. “All the names listed in front of you are people who joined something called the Dreamers’ Project. It is being held by two infamous mafia organizations. Perhaps you heard of them. The Felt and the Midnight Crew.”

This shuts up Mark right away and Lily talks instead. “Well that’s new.”

Maluwa speaks up again. “I know this may seem a lot to handle but it’s simple. The names have been given to you and we will give you any other information that we have learned. Though we can’t physically contact you. The minute you walk out of that room you four will be on your missions and by yourself.”

“So you’re saying we have to go undercover?” Cole asks.

“Yes Cole, as I said in those folders you are given a list of “codenames” from either Derse or Prospit. We have split it up evenly between the four of you. There are a total of five names in there. Three trolls, two humans” Says Duille.

“But we will live by ourselves.” Cole says.

“Fine by me.” Says Lily.

“Yeah but how will we find out who these people are?” Cole says, precedingly getting more worried.

You raise your eyebrow. “I thought you were a master of solving mysteries.”

“I am but-”

“Then that shouldn’t be a problem. We chose you for a reason, we all trust you. You maybe be living alone but you aren’t going out there blind.Just like Maluwa said, we will be there to help you out. We will give you the information you need.”

Cole sighs, a little bit in relief. “Okay.”

“Sadly you all can’t physically meet each other we will only be able to message you.” Maluwa says, sighing.

“That’s okay, we’ll be fine.” Fate says.

“Good. Now everyone start getting ready because as of now, your mission starts.”

As expected everyone leaves their seats and goes home for the night. All four pick up their folders and say nothing but a goodbye to one another. As you walk out you overhear a conversation between Maluwa and Lily. 

“You sure about this?”

“Of course! I get to live by myself and have some fun.”

“Fun.”

“While also doing the mission of course.”

You can hear the worried tone Maluwa makes. It’s obvious that Lily’s words are not calming her down.

“Are you sure you’ll be fine? You are only thirteen, I don’t think-”

“We’ll be fine. It’s not like my first time living alone. Trust me, we can handle this.” Lily walks away and Maluwa stands there worried.

You approach her and put your hand on her shoulder. “All you alright Maluwa?”

She fakes a smile and nods. “Yeah, of course I am! It’s just that-”

“You’re worried, aren’t you?”

She turns and you notice tears brimming in her eyes. “Can you blame me?”

You laugh slightly and shake your head. “No of course not. I can see why you would be, they are kids forced to be alone and go undercover. They’ll be by themselves. But we trained them for this. We trained them and honed their skills for what their suppose to do. They aren’t truly alone either. We can still contact them at anytime.”

Maluwa wipes her tears away and gives you a brave face. “Yes, you are right. I’m sorry it’s just-”

You sincerely look at her.“I know.”

“Well then, thanks for the quick chat. I guess I have to get used to this sooner or later. Afterall, this is my job.”

Maluwa leaves through another hallway and you are left walking alone. You can’t blame Maluwa for being worried though, everyone would be. All four of you trolls were assigned to look after one human kid, to train and educate. 

Maluwa had chosen Lily, a rugged, sneaky little girl who stole for a living. Her bastard grandfather was the problem, he neglected her and most of the time left her to rot on the streets. Lily sometimes mentions her grandfather as a good guy, who used to be so kind. But with his health getting worst and the Highbloods after him, you can assume that living in this world is bound to make even the kindest man turn so cruel. Maluwa found her when Lily tried to steal her bag. Big mistake. When the Chief asked the four of you to select someone Maluwa right a way chose Lily. She willingly went to the grandfather to tell him what she was doing and he accepted right a way. Maybe he did have some good in him. Later on you heard he died from natural causes.

You on the other hand didn’t choose someone from the streets but rather a kid with intellectual value. Basically a book nerd. Who also happens to be right in front of you.  
“So no goodbye?” You ask.

“I didn’t know you were warm-blooded.”

You sigh. He also can be a smart ass. “Ha, ha very funny. I’m a fuschia blood, technically you have to obey me.”

“Yeah sure.”

“You’re not nervous are you?” You question, noticing him fidget with the folder in his hands.

“No! Okay, yes maybe a little. I know what to do and how to get things done but apart of me is a little bit terrified.”

“Cole you have nothing to be afraid of, you aren’t alone.”

“I know, I know. Huh, what did I do get you as a teacher?”

“Is that suppose to be an insult?”

He smiles and shakes his head. “A compliment actually.”

Cole extends his hand to you and accept, shaking it. “Thanks Elurra, I’ll see you in- who knows when.”

You smile back. “Hopefully not long, farewell.”

“Bye.” He begins to run off and you have the urge to shout at him.

“Cole! One last thing to tell you, GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE FOR A SEC!”

“Ah there she is, the cold, snow queen. Back at it with her nagging voice. What?”

You sigh.“Good luck and don’t get yourself killed.”

He laughs and hugs you. “Wasn’t planning to, but it’s nice to know that the snow queen does care. Now I really gotta go, bye Elurra!”

This time you let him run off and you wave him goodbye. For the second time you are in an empty hallway late into the night. It’s stupid really. You told PSI and RG not to get emotionally involved in their own missions and here you are, getting yourself worried over shit. But you suppose, just like what Maluwa said, this is your job, the emotional angst just comes with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter, along with characters you don't know. Fact is, these are all my OCs, well except PSI and RG. I wasn't expecting my human OCs to be here but here we are. This is probably the rare time you'll hear of them, since they will not show up until much, much later. The title of every new chapter will either start with:  
> -Night? (Begins at night with a mission for the dreamers)  
> -Day? (The normal lives of those in the project)  
> -Report? (RG and PSI reporting in)
> 
> These can be combined depending on the chapter. Also the title of this chapter is a little bit weird, since it doesn't really refer to anyone. Maybe to the two realizations now that Derse and Prospit are doing the same project with the same technology. But then again it can refer to someone else in particular, so keep that in mind.
> 
> Next Chapter: Day One: Runs in the Family Business


	5. Day One: Family Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another normal day

Jade/ gardenGnostic=Wake up

“Jade! Wake up it’s past eleven!” You here your brother yell. You also hear some murmured swears.

Immediately you shoot up from your bed and turn to your alarm clock. He wasn’t kidding it’s now 11AM. Your alarm was suppose to wake you around eight. In blurred frustration you throw one of your squiddles’ plushie at the wall. You spring out of bed and rush to your closet, picking a random outfit to wear. A minute later you appear in your usual attire, a long skirt and your blue atom baseball tee. A few minutes later, after fixing your bed you rush down stairs to see your brother greeting a customer. You sigh in relief as you get breakfast, giving your brother some toast. You also giggle at the fact that he is working in his pyjamas.

“Nice, green skull shorts Jake. Also, you have a cowlick.”

He looks at you displeased and tries to fix his cowlick. “Ha ha very funny. I had to open the shop while you were snoring. We both woke up late.”

“Yeah, sorry about that.” 

“It’s alright but I seriously have to get out of these clothes, I don’t want that girl over there laughing at me. So I’m going to change and you can take care of her.” He points to the girl admiring some roses.

You give him a thumbs up. “Will do.”

As he runs up stairs you make your way to the girl. Strangely, she looks like she’s about your age. “Hello, what can I help you with today?”

“Oh nothing really, I’m just looking around. Is there anything you would recommend?”

“Well who are you getting flowers for?”You ask.

“A friend. She has to leave soon and she likes flowers so I thought I would come here.”

“Aw that’s nice. Well I can get you yellow roses can sometimes represent friendship. But I don’t that’s the way to go. Does she have any preference in colour? Or in a certain flower?”

The girl thinks at the top of head.“Well she likes the color pink and lilies.”

You pause and think for a bit. “Just a second I’ll check at the back.”

You walk into your greenhouse to see if you have the flowers in stock. Within a few seconds you find the flowers. “Aha!” You walk back carrying some of the flowers back to with you. 

“What do you think of these?” 

She turns and immediately lights up. “Those are beautiful! What type of flowers are they?”

“Peruvian lilies. They represent friendship and devotion. ”

“Wow you sure know a lot about flowers.” She says.

“Well I do love flowers. You might as well call me a gardenGnostic!” You exclaim.

“Oh really?” She says with sudden amusement. “That’s quite an interesting name.”

“More like a nickname.” You tease. “So are these okay?”

“They’re perfect!” She beams ecstatically.

“Then you can come up to the cash register. And I’ll help out.”

You both walk to the cash register. As she rummages through her purse to give you the cash she starts to make small chat.

“So who was the good looking fellow with the cowlick and the green skull shorts?” She questions.

“Wha-you mean my brother? I don’t think anyone here matches the description.” You say.

“I assume he is, he looked quite adorable in his Avatar movie t-shirt. Also, I think many would agree that he has the booty.” She laughs.

“Don’t let it fool you. He’s a huge nerd who watches crappy movies all day and has a thing for blue girls. He may seem cool but the most adventuring he’s done is taking out our dog, Bec out for a walk.”

She laughs harder at your remark and soon along you join her. Jake seems to hear your laughter and shouts from upstairs.

“You girls better not be talking about me!” He shouts.

“We aren’t!” You yell back.

“Although your green skull shorts looked nice!” The girl also yells.

You both don’t get a response, which means he must be flustered.

“So is it just you and your brother here?” She asks.

“Yeah, pretty much. We both own this flower shop together.” You wistfully look around. “It may be hard to try and keep up the shop with just two of us”

She nods in agreement and you notice a sad look on her face.

In desperation you try to cheer up. “Oh, but it’s fine! I can’t imagine doing anything else besides running this shop! I love flowers and with my brother around, I never feel alone!”

This gets her to smile. “Well that’s good. I couldn’t stand being alone. Anyway, here you go.”

She hands you a bunch of bills and takes the bouquet you wrapped. She begins to walk out the door.

“Wait, your change!” You call out.

She turns around and shakes her. “You can keep it. Anyway, I hope both of you do well and have a nice day.”

You find yourself standing confused as you watch her leave. Immediately Jake runs down, still wearing his avatar shirt. At least he has fixed his cowlick and wore pants.

“Is she gone?” He asks. Still looking slightly flustered.

“Yeah. She left a lot of change though.” You count the bills, noticing that she had at least twenty-five boon bucks in change.

“Well, we got to be grateful.” 

He begins to go around the shop and inspect the plants. You join him, grabbing a spray bottle for some plants that need watering.

“So…” You start, spraying the orchids.

“Hm?” Jake mumbles, not paying attention.

“About last night-”

“What about it.” He snaps suddenly.

“Well, that mission was something.”

“Something alright.” He says, gritting his teeth.

“Wow, you aren’t mad.” You mumble sarcastically.

“Not mad, just irritated. I think the tulips need watering, pass the watering can.”

You run to the back and grab the can, filling it with water and hand it to him.

“Thanks, and I can’t see why you aren’t irritated.”

“Me? Because I don’t let some flashy boys with swords bother me.” You scoff, squirting his face.

“Hey, quit it!” He swats the bottle away and wipes his face with his t-shirt.

“Besides, you almost died.” He utters, his voice suddenly quiet.

You laugh. “No not really, that was clone me remember? Besides you saved me.”

“Don’t you remember? The guy with the sunglasses, not the pointy ones, almost slashed you before I got there.”

“But he hesitated.” You protest.

“If he didn’t and you weren’t a clone, you would be hurt or fatally injured.”

“Jak-”

“How’s your neck?” He asks, interrupting you.

“Oh, it’s fine.” You say. Without noticing, you realize your hand is running across the place where the swordsman cut you. There is no scar, but you still feel a tingly feeling there.

“That’s good.” he states, resting the watering can on the table. “If you got hurt-well, we already lost mom and dad…” He stares at the floor and for a second you think he might tear up and cry.

You try to walk to him and reassure him. Before you can though the door swings open, the bell signaling there is a customer. You both jump, startled.

“Can you take care of them? I’m going to check inventory at the back.” Jake says, not meeting your eyes.

“Yeah, sure.”

You watch as he goes to the back and then you turn to greet the customer. Honestly, it’s going to be a long day.

Jade= Check Gun inventory in the basement.

Whoa, wait. What makes you think a pair of siblings has a gun inventory underneath their basement? I mean you own a flower shop- ugh, nevermind.

You walk down to the basement to see all the guns in place. Your grandfather had a thing for guns and acquired many types for his collection. Your personal favourite tends to be the rifle while Jake prefers pistols. You nod in approval of them all. You hear Jake calling you from up stairs and you quickly do one last check to see if anything is wrong. Nope, you’re good. You run upstairs and lock the basement. Grabbing your jacket you meet Jake by the front door, a bouquet in his hands.

Today the both of you lock up early and decide to visit him. Jake looks at you impatiently.

“Sorry, I had to make sure the basement was fine.” You apologize.

“It’s all right, let’s go.”

You both walk down to the bus stop and wait for the bus. Once it arrives you get on and sit down. You take the window seat, gazing at the pink sky, the sun setting down.

You feel Jake tap your shoulder, telling you that it’s almost your stop. You press the button for the driver to stop and the two of you get out. You walk towards the building in front of you, making sure you visit before visiting hours are over. The lady at the front desks notices the both of you and greets hello.

You greet her back and then walk to room 143. A nurse walks out before you could go inside.

“Good evening Ms.Paint.” You say cheerily.

The carapacian looks at you and waves. She tells you the he’s still awake and that he just ate. You nod and let yourself in.

The old man doesn’t notice you coming in as he eats his jello. He doesn’t bother to clean it out of his mustache as he watches the same cruddy movie Jake likes. You notice the flower vase set on the table near him, they are wilting, being a week old.

“Hello grandpa.” You say loudly, grabbing his attention.

He turns and looks at both of you. At first he looks distracted but then a smile appears.

“Well if it isn’t my favourite grandchildren.” He exclaims, resting his jello cup down.

“We’re your only grandchildren Poppop.” Jake laughs.

“Well whatever. Hello Jacob, Jadabelle what brings you here today?” 

“Just here for our weekly visit.” You say as you towards him, reading the clipboard near the flower vase.

“Is that Avatar?” Jake asks as he grabs a seat.

“Yeah, can you believe that they have the DVD here? I think it’s my fourth time watching it this week!”

“Oh, can I join you?” Jake says, even though he already sat down.

“Of course!”

You roll your eyes as you grab the bouquet from Jake. You also grab the flower vase, planning on changing the flowers. You walk to the sink in the washroom and dump the water from the vase and taking out the old flowers. You hum a tune as you do so.

Outside you hear them both laugh and you smile. You also sigh in relief from reading the clipboard before. Fortunately he’s still in stable condition.

Dave/turntechGodhead= Play some sick beats

This morning you woke up feeling like shit. It’s now evening as you make a pot of coffee..

“Aren’t we too young for coffee?” A voice asks.

You turn to see another kid your age.

“Not in this world.” You say.

“Is that red bull you’re mixing in?” He asks.

“I think I might die today.” You exaggerate, pouring the whole can in the pot.

“What the hell?”

This time both of you turn to see Dirk stepping off the stage, another guy taking his place at the turntables.

“What?” You ask.

“What are you doing to the coffee?” He asks back, grabbing a towel to wipe his face.

“Nothing, I’m giving it a kick. Oh it’s done.” You grab the coffee pot and a cup. “Want some?”

Dirk gives you a disapproving look but then rolls his eyes. “Fine.” He extends his arm and you put the cup in his hand.

You turn to other dude. “Wanna try?” You shake the cup of coffee in his face.

He laughs and grabs the cup. “Well I guess today is a good day to die of caffeine overdose.”

“Atta boy. Now on three.”

“One.”

“Two.”

“Three!”

All three of you chug the coffee at once and you feel a surge of adrenaline run through you. You cough and begin to laugh. “Wow, that tasted horrible.”

The other guy makes a weird face and begins coughing too. “Nope, that was horrible. I need water.”

You both look to Dirk who’s completely unfazed. “Kinda bland.”

The other dude goes to the fridge and grabs two water bottles. He hands one to you.

“Thanks.” You say, grabbing the bottle. “So Matt, how do you like working at the Appleberry Studio Club?”

He shrugs. “Yeah, it’s great. I mean it's weird that they would hire two thirteen year olds and a fourteen year old but it sure does pay. Also, that’s a lot of people showing up for a club.”

“Well this club is famous.”

“Oh and you guys seem cool too. Sick beats by the way.”

“Thanks. They don’t call me turntechGodhead for nothing.”

Dirk elbows you in the stomach. “No one calls you that. What made you want to work here Matt?”

“Me?I don’t know. It’s like I need to do a job here or something. Anyways, are you guys always trying to kill yourselves with caffeine everyday?”

“Only on special occasions. You should try coffee and Monster energy drink next time.”

“No thanks. Oh I think someone’s texting me. I’ll be on my break, see ya later.”

You both wave Matt goodbye. The minute he’s out of sight Dirk hits your arm. “Are you stupid? turntechGodhead? You can’t just show off your codename like that!”

“Oh really timaeusTestified? Ow, what the hell Dirk!” He punches you again and you wince from the pain.

“You do know I got shot there.” You whine.

“You should be lucky that there’s no bullet wedged in there. What happens if we get find out?”

You roll your eyes. “Yeah like some government agent would look at a club to find a bunch of kid criminals. Geez, you're too stressed out. Relax, no one’s going to find out.”

Matt=Investigate

“I wouldn’t be so sure.” You say, hearing in on their conversation. Adjusting the earpiece, you try to listen in more clearly. They wouldn’t notice the hidden mic on the seats they’re sitting on.

To clarify, your name is Matt Carson except it’s not. Your real name is Mark Parker, an undercover agent for a certain branch in the FBI Al-Earthia department. You along with three other kids your age have been assigned to watch and gather intel on the five names given to you by your mentors. These names are supposedly important since all the people on the list are involved in a strange, secret experiment called the Dreamers’ Project. Except you won’t expecting something.

You glance at your phone, realizing that there’s a text message left for you.

Night messaged you.

Night: ayyy  
Night: I mean hi

This brings a smile to your face.

Day: sup  
Night: …  
Day: What?  
Night: Nothing, it’s just that-  
Night: did we really have to choose these as our codenames?  
Day: Hey you didn’t want to make up your own  
Day: And I thought we let “Ignis” decide our names  
Night: Yeah but they aren’t that creative. You can’t base a codename on how someone looks.  
Day: If it’s any consolation, your hair is really dark as the night sky.  
Night: Yeah, yeah. Anyway, how’s your side of things?  
Day: I’m doing great! In fact I already have found two of the names on my list.  
Night: Oh? I do too.  
Day: Well I’m currently listening in on their conversation.  
Night: Anything important?

You hear both Striders talking through your earpiece. Nothing interesting though.

Day: Nah, how about you?  
Night: Just taking a walk.  
Day: Really, no important facts to share?  
Night: Not really.  
Night: Besides, we don’t know who could come see this conversation.  
Day: Well I’m pretty sure Lily can do that. Like I’m pretty sure that’s what got her this job. Hacking into the government on a library computer while also stealing from the jewellery store across the block. I mean really.  
Night: Uh huh. You haven’t heard from Maluwa how she really was recruited?  
Day: No, but I take guesses. Like how your mom was super famous and stuff in the department.  
Night: Yeah, you can stop right there.  
Night: Again you don’t know who could be watching.  
Night: Someone could be watching you text on your cell phone while you’re just sitting on a bench all at ease.  
Day: Hey how did you know I was on a bench?  
Night: Gotta be careful cause-  
Day: Cause what?

“Cause they could catch you!” Someone whispers in your ear.

“Son of a-” You shout, startled.

You turn your head to see a familiar face smiling at you. Her smile turns into muffled laughter.

Your shock resides and you flick her head. “That’s not funny.”

“It was for me.” She mutters in between her laughter.

You flick her head. “Hahaha. Funny seeing you here.”

“Eh, just a coincidence.” She shrugs, sitting beside you.

“Don’t you mean it was Fate?” You say laughing.

“Don’t make a pun out of my name. Though you aren’t off the Mark.”

“There it is.” With this you both laugh.

You notice bags under her eyes. “So, did you get enough sleep?”

“I got as much sleep as you did. I had to be quick to get a lead on stuff. I asked Cole to help me out. I mean, I only went to their flower shop on a whim but yeah it’s them. Before I left I put a mic underneath on some of the tables inside. I would listen in on them but they left to go somewhere.” She sighs. She goes through her bag and waves a sandwich in your face. “Hungry?”

You accept the offer. “Thanks.”

She grabs another sandwich from her bag for herself. For a while both of you eat in silence. You finish yours quickly and turn to Fate only half way done.

“Hey, can I ask you a question?” She asks, staring at her sandwich.

“Shoot.”

“What do you think? I mean, of this mission?”

“I don’t know. What do you mean?”

“Like your expectations of it, of who we were assigned to?”

You take a second to ponder on it, until you realize what she means. “You mean like how I feel about how our assignments are our age. Well I wasn’t expecting it.”

“I know, I thought I’d have to stalk an old man or something.” Fate puts her unfinished sandwich away and stares up at the sky. “So how come?”

You don’t answer and she continues on.

“I mean, I met two of them and they seem really nice. They’re siblings and own a flower shop by themselves. One apparently likes shitty movies and the other is an expert on flowers. They are both sweet and kind, so why?”

“It’s not our jobs to know why.” You say, looking sadly at her.

“But it is, we have to find out who they are, and why they joined the project. So gardenGnostic and golgothasTerror, Jade and Jake, what made you join?”

You both pause and stare at the sky. It’s pink and purple as the sun sets down.

“Well I met the two humans I was assigned to too. They are also siblings. There names are Dave and Dirk Strider, turntechGodhead and timaeusTestified. They work at a club called the Appleberry Studio Club and they really know how to play some sick beats. Though they suck at making coffee.”

“Yeah?”

“So to get close to them I became a DJ there. Do what to listen in on their conversation?” You hand her the part of the earphone.

She accepts and puts it in her ear.

“Ugh, this is so stupid.” A voice says.

Fate makes a confused face.

“It’s Dave Strider, the younger one.” You answer.

She nods and then you both proceed to listen.

“It’s only been a little bit more than a week. If you can’t last that long maybe I should just handle it.” Another voice says.

“That must be Dirk.” Fate mutters.

“You know very well I can’t just quit.” Dave sneers.

You see Fate raise an eyebrow. “Huh, must be personal then.”

You both hear the sound of a phone ringing.

“Damn, it’s Slick. He wants all of us in for a briefing.” Dirk says.

“ How are we going to do that when we both have to work?!” Dave asks.

“Can’t we ask someone to cover for us?” Dirk asks back.

“ I don’t think anyone will do it.”

“ Hmm. What about Matt?”

Dirk laughs. “ I’m pretty sure he has other more important stuff to do.”

Fate giggles. “No not really.”

“Hey.” You lightly hit her on the head.

“It’s worth a shot.” Dave says.

Dirk sighs. “Fine, we’ll ask. Only if he comes back quickly.”

Fate takes the earphone off and you take off yours, turning off your device. 

“I think that’s your cue to go back.” Fate says, getting from the bench.

“I don’t want to.” You whine.

“I’m pretty sure you have to for your mission.” Fate argues back.

“Fine.” You sigh as you rise from your seat. “Do you want me to put off some some sick beats since I’ll be staying there longer?”

She shakes her head. “I’m sorry but I’m afraid that I’ll have to leave as well.” She apologizes.

“Really?”

“I only came to see you because it will be the last time I’ll be seeing you until this mission is over.”

“Oh.” You say in disappointment. “So they weren’t kidding when we were going to be literally on our own.”

“No they were not. I already talked to both Lily and Cole before I came to see you.”

“Oh.” 

Seeing you so disappointed Fate tries to reassure you. “Don't worry, we’ll still be able to communicate when we report in!”

“It won’t be the same though.” You mutter.

“We’ll be fine. Besides, this is no time to be sad. We all have a job to do and once we’re done we can see each other again.”

Your expression doesn’t change.

Fate sighs. “ Fine, let’s make a bet.”

“A bet?” You ask.

“I bet that in six months we’ll be done with our jobs.” 

You smile. “I think we can be done in five months.”

She smiles back. “See? It won't be that bad. Now, do we have a deal?” She extends her hand towards you.

You shake it. “Deal.”

“Good. So are we just going to shake hands until it gets dark or?” Fate asks.

“Nope.” You smile mischievously and grab her into a hug.

“Hey!” She laughs into your chest as she hugs you back.

“I’m going to miss you and everyone else.” You whisper.

You let her go and she smiles sadly at you. “I’ll miss you too.”

“Well I guess I have to go.” 

She nods and begins to grab her stuff . “Goodbye then.”

You watch as she walks away and then you head back to the club.

“Hey guys!” You say as you enter the break room.

Inside you are met by two stressed out Striders.

“Hey, can I ask you a favor?”

“Uh sure?” pretending to be confused.

“Something important came up and now Dave and I have to go. Can you cover for us?”

You give them both a skeptic look. “Fine. I’m new here but I’ll cover you. But you’ll owe me.”

“Yeah, yeah. Thanks. See ya later.”

Both Striders dash out and you end up alone. You sigh. This is going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I wanted to write in a lot more chapters before school starts, which is literally a week from today so I guess I failed. Anyway I thank everyone who has made it to the end of this and I hoped you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Next Chapter: I don't yet...haha I'll get to a title later.

**Author's Note:**

> So this time it's a criminal au. If anyone can guess who the PSI and RG is you get an imaginary cookie. If you are still confused on how the cloning thing works just comment and i will try to explain to the best of my ability. If you have any suggestions or questions comment away!
> 
> Derse Dreamers= Midnight Crew  
> Prospit Dreamers= The Felt


End file.
